Through My Eyes
by AudiGirl
Summary: I smiled, thinking back on my triumphs. Wait, is that what she was? Another triumph? No. She is the one girl I can't have, and it kills me. A different side of Red X, with all of his wit, charm, and naughty little thoughts... Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

**An insight into what the boys think:**

**Chapter One:**

I watched on with envious sapphire-blue eyes as he held her close to him, occasionally running his fingers across the silky skin of her bare arm or whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I angrily gulped down the remainder of my beer and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Tomorrow I had an incredibly hectic schedule and even the slightest effect of a hangover would ruin my day, but at the moment, it was either to get wasted or completely embarrass myself in front of everyone.

I could feel the adrenaline start to rush and believe me, I wanted nothing more but to go up to Richard Grayson and beat the living shit out of him for having her on his arm. Now you might be thinking: all of this over a girl? But Korina Anders is not just any ordinary girl. She is the most beautiful twenty-two-year-old to ever walk the earth. A goddess in flesh. Everything had been fine up until this point.

When I was younger, Richard and I were best friends. We were so similar; we thought that nothing could ever tear us apart. We had the looks, the brains, the bodies, and that driving need to be the best. For several years, our friendship was seen as a friendly competition. Due to the fact that we both had incredibly rich and powerful fathers, we lived on _Olive Street_, who everyone knows is the most expensive an prestigious place to live in the whole of Gotham. And I can imagine that everything would have stayed the same if she hadn't come come along. During the summer before sophomore year, Korina Anders moved onto _Olive Street_, and being the same age as my younger-by-three-years half-sister, they immediately became best friends. Richard and I watched her grow and developed beside my sister, the lingering thoughts of her beauty remaining dormant until our Senior year, when Kori began attending our high school as a freshman. Then, our thoughts about her changed from nice to naughty. Her beaming smiles toward us went from friendly to flirty, and at swimming parties, she had Richard and I running to the bathroom--we'll just say that she made us excited; very, _very_ excited. She became the topic of almost all our private conversations, and the main character in all of our wet dreams. Despite being surrounded by tons of beautiful women, we finally succumbed to her irresistible charm. And from that point on, nothing was the same.

She was the person everyone wanted and who everyone wanted to be. Ever since I first met her, I thought she was gorgeous but unfortunately, so did Richard. She became involved with our group of friends and from then on, it was all a battle of who could win her over the fastest.

But with less than a year left to woo her before Richard and I went off to college, the outcome would have everything to do with destiny. But no matter how much we want things, sometimes fate doesn't go our way, and it seemed like God was on Richard's side this time. In her senior year, he and Korina got together. As you can guess, I was pissed. I knew what he would do to her. That was one of the times I wish I had never met Richard. After around fifteen years of being best friends, I knew every single little thing he would do to her on their first date with incredible detail, down to every last caress.

That night I couldn't sleep knowing that he was touching her and kissing her. In my mind, I was the one who was supposed to be covered in sweat on top of her, taking her virginity. But as I came back into reality, I remembered that it wasn't me who did those things; it was Richard.

The year after that, Korina left for college and I haven't seen her until now. And to add even more to my discomfort, she is back on Richard's arm. If only she knew all of the things he had done behind her back; all of the dirty whores he fucked, then maybe she wouldn't be so happy to see him again.

I continued watching her until finally she turned my way and caught my gaze. I smirked in my oh-so-irresistible way and watched as she smiled back. It wasn't until she tugged on Richard's arm and whispered something to him while pointing in my direction that I realized they were coming this way. Shit, I had to get out of there fast before I did something so whacked out it wouldn't even be funny.

"Xavier Red, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Rachel Roth, my younger half-sister asked me as I tried to make a dash for the exit of the club we young rich kids were currently partying in.

Rachel was what you would call "irresistibly fuckable" with her mysterious, alluring ways that worked like black magic. And I can almost guarantee that if we didn't have the same mother, I would have done her by now.

"Rachel, please..."

"I don't know why the hell you do this to me, Xavier, but I'm telling you right now, I will **not** be left here alone _again_ with that piece of trash you call a girlfriend!"

I sighed. She did have a point. Catharine Moth or "Kitty" as she like to be called, was the most obnoxious, fake, blonde..._thing_ on the planet, but at least the sex was good. Rachel loathed her with a passion, but then again, she loathed _everything_ that had anything to do with pink, fluffy, and girly. I really didn't mind Kitten's pinkness though, especially since most of the time I was with her, she didn't have anything on at all.

"Listen Rae, right now I don't have time to explain, but--"

Her amethyst eyes suddenly widened and she let out the most excited/girly squeal I have ever heard coming from _her_ mouth. "Oh My God! Kori!" she said as she ran and embraced Korina, which was something very rare for her to do, but hell, if I hadn't seen my best friend in over four years, I'd be bouncing for joy too.

"X..." I heard her say as I turned my back to them.

Fuck, I was too slow.

I calmly took a deep breath and prayed I wouldn't do something drastic as I turned to face her. "Hey," I half whispered/half said. My mind was lost. Before, she had been hot, but now she was just...breathtaking.

She giggled a little, rolling her aqua-green eyes at me in a playful manner, "Xavier Red, is that any way to welcome home one of your best friends?" She giggled again, clearly enjoying herself as she playfully scolded me. I couldn't remember; had she always been this flirty? She finally stopped and just looked at me for a few seconds before stepping up and flinging her arms around my neck and burring her head into my neck, my unruly brown hair tickling her face.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. When had hugging a girl become this hard for me? I mean, really, I had fucked tons of women in my twenty-five years, and now I'm reduced to this coward who can't even hug his long-gone best friend? Maybe it was all of the awkwardness in hugging her while my best friend, who just happened to be her boyfriend, stood just a few feet away, carefully eyeing us and making sure we didn't get too close for comfort. Or was it that I was just scarred of getting attached and once again having to watch as she was taken away from me? I don't know what it was, but something in my brain clicked that moment and I wrapped my strong arms around her thin waist, taking in her trademark scent of J'adore by Dior. I smiled in remembrance: after she had taken a photo shoot for the perfume, they gave her one for free, and she loved the scent so much that ever since then, that was how you could identify her. And she wasn't the only one who loved it on her. It was so sensual, seductive, and completely brought out the royal sex kitten in her. It was just like this moment: the lights dimmed and the blasting music fading away as I became lost in her emerald orbs. She closed her eyes, leaning in closer, her lips in a sexy pout. I leaned in a little closer and...

More giggling as I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with a funny expression on her face. "Are you okay? You seemed to have dazed off or something."

I gave a sheepish grin, "yeah, I think the alcohol must be getting to my head."

"And speaking of your head," she said, taking a lock of my hair and twirling it around her slim finger, "you grew out your hair! I love it, really. It makes you look sexy," she purred, and for once I was glad that the dim lights hid my tinted cheeks. Since when did I blush whenever I was complimented by a girl? Wait, does saying that I'm incredibly sexy and that my dick is huge count as a compliment? Because if it does, then I receive many, _many_ compliments.

I smiled, thinking back on my many triumphs. Wait, is that what she was? Another triumph? Another mountain waiting to be conquered? No, she was so much more than that. But still that thought lingered in my mind. Is that why I am so fixated on her? Whenever I climbed up and was almost to the top, she pushed me off, or I would lose my footing and fall. Was that it? The reason I couldn't get her out of my mind was because I felt that there was a need to conquer? To triumph? She is the one girl I can't have, and it kills me. (A/N: that line was re-phrased, but it originally came from the movie Cruel Intentions :) She was my passion; my desire; the fire burning in my groin-- wait, what!

Oh God, this was no time for an erection.

"Uh, I gotta go...somewhere," I spat out, trying my best to maintain calm and hide my bulge from her.

"Great," she said, "I'll come with you--"

"No!" I almost screamed, "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

God, was that the best excuse I could come up with? Thankfully she understood and nodded her beautiful head, loosening her arms and letting me go.

I gave a quick nod and a nervous smile and dashed around the corner, stopping when I felt that I was out of sight. I slowly inched back to the corner, stopping short when I heard Richard begin to talk to her.

"He was acting so odd," she said, and I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was concerned.

"Xavier can never keep his pants together; they're always loose," Richard replied, clearly pissed that her attentions were directed toward me.

She moaned in understanding, but there was something different about the way she did it. Back in high school, I remember being at a party. The hallway was crowded beyond belief and people were bumping into each other all the time. I was making my way over to the restrooms, ready to purge and save myself from a hangover, when suddenly I was pushed from behind and right into Kori. She fell back against the wall and I was pushed up against her. My groin rammed into her lower region and, not expectantly, she moaned. It was a lustful moan, leading me on to believe that all she wanted was for me to fuck her senseless, but like a good boy, I immediately detached myself from her and walked away, unfulfilled.

This moan was different though; it was like she knew what he felt, and she used that to her advantage. Stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him down onto the black leather sofa. He inhaled sharply as she grabbed his member through the fabric of his pants.

"You like that?" she questioned, taking his hand and putting it between her legs. He quickly got to work and began fingering her.

I panicked and sought an exit, but sadly, the only door in the room was in eye-sight of the horny pair, and they had locked it a few minutes ago. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden the air became hot and humid, and I could feel Richard's sex drive radiating off of him like thousands of heat waves.

"Oh, baby, I'm so damn wet," Kori breathed out, leading him on to do more.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to stabilize my rugged breathing. I had to leave _now_. If I didn't, I knew I wouldn't make it.

I heard him unbuckle his pants and then...

_**Bang...!**_

_**Bang...!**_

_**Bang...!**_

Knocking was heard at the door. I exhaled in relief and amusement was evident upon my face as heard Richard struggle to pull up his pants.

"Yes?" Kori called as she opened the door.

Rachel stood at the door, a sly grin on her face, "Miss Anders, I believe you stood me up. Did you forget that we had agreed to meet up for drinks?"

Realization dawned on her and her cheeks flushed a natural soft pink, "sorry, I forgot."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and lit a cigarette, "don't worry, babe, I forgive you. Now come on, lets go!" she said anxiously.

Kori smile and took drag of Rachel's cigarette, "see you later," she called out to Richard and left, arm in arm with Rachel.

Richard followed and soon the room was once again empty. I regained my breath and sat down on the couch. Things were about to get extremely naughty. And speaking of naughty, I believe Kori is still very horny and very wet.

Perfect, because so am I...

------------

Yay! I finally posted this up after writing for like, a month!

So here is the deal, I've been incredibly busy this summer and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories, but the good news is that most of my stories should be updated by today.

Thanks to the inspiring talent of breenieweenie, I've decided to write a story in first person. Now for some time, I've been wondering how it would feel to write a story from the perspective of a boy! O.O ! But since people have already used Robin, and I wanted to be as original as possible, I decided to go with Red X.

In most stories he is always portrayed as the bad guy who only wants to fuck Starfire, but I wanted this to be different. And just like I showed you a different side of Robin in my story "Trust", I'm going to show you a different side of** Red X, with all of his wit, charm, and naughty little thoughts.**

So R&R, and tell me what you think, kay?

Peace out!

-AudiGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

**Oh my oh my, don't we all just love the wicked sexiness of Red X?**

-------------------------

I watched silently from the far corner of the club, my mind mesmerized by her every movement. I loved it whenever she was asked a personal question by Rachel, she would look down and give a bashful smile, or blush and involuntary turn away. It was all of those little things that drew me to her.

God she's beautiful.

"You know, pushing her away isn't going to make things any better," I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Now just what exactly gave you that impression?" I asked turning around to face Victor Stone, my long-time friend.

Victor sighed and closed his grey eyes, running a hand over his bald head, "look man, don't get all defensive on me, alright? I know what you're going through."

I arched an eyebrow and a disbelieving glint came into my deep blue eyes. "You do?" I said monotonously.

He looked down at me and took a seat on the recliner next to the sofa I was sitting on. "You're not the only one whose been in love with her."

I scowled and looked away, "just when I start to forget he ever existed, you have to bring Richard back into my mind. Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. It wasn't until I had uttered those words that the harshness of them started to sink in.

Victor gave a frustrated growl and threw his arms into the air, "I was talking about me!"

I turned to face him, my eyes wide and a shocked look settled on my handsome features. He...he had been in love with her? I blinked and shook my head. That couldn't be, but now that I thought about it, the pieces started to come together. Victor had often said that he loved her and would protect her with his life, but everyone had always seen it as brotherly love; I now know that his love was anything but brotherly.

"When was this?" I asked, my gazed locked on his face.

"It's always been that way, it's just that I've always known that between you and Richard and all of those other motherfuckers trying to get into her pants, I wouldn't stand a chance to compete for her affections unless it was in a sibling-oriented way. Sad, but true."

My facial expression softened and I looked at him with understanding. I knew what it felt like to loose her. "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what you mean by your 'You're pushing her away!' crap."

He stood up and look at me questioningly, "are you shitting me?"

I stood up and glared at him. "I just told you that I didn't understand, do _think_ I'm shitting you!"

Victor was standing in front of me and it was during times like this that I wished I were taller than him. Being 6'4", Victor was a good three inches taller than me (me at 6'1") and I desperately wish that for once I could be the one to stare down at him in disgust.

"Listen Red, you've got to stop being so ignorant! You know you've been dying to have her for the longest time."

I huffed, who the hell is he to be telling me what I want? "Ignorance is bliss, besides if you're so crazy about her then why don't _you_ make a move?"

He growled and I could hear him becoming more and more frustrated by the minute, "I already told you why. Now stop being such a prick and admit it: you're in love with the girl."

I turned to face him, masking my emotions with as much seriousness I could muster, "I. Am. NOT. In. Love. With. Her."

He nodded, "huh, and thats why every time you see Richard with her you get into one of your foul-ass moods?"

I smirked, "precisely. It's all about Richard and our little competition. Thats it. She's just another prize for me."

Victor looked taken back, "I know you don't really mean that."

I frowned, "why wouldn't I mean it?"

Victor gave a final sigh, "one of these days you're going to realize just how big of a mistake you're making."

I furiously straitened my posture and got up in his face, "what do you want from me! You want me to admit that I'm completely and utterly head over heels for her? Is that what you want, for me to admit to myself that I'll never be able to have her because stupid Dick will never let her go?"

"Well fine, there you go. I LOVE HER! Now please... just leave me alone."

He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, but with Victor being a professional quarterback made out of toned African American muscle, that "gentle squeeze" made me wince in pain.

"Hey man, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

I nodded and watched as Victor walked away and delivered an intimate kiss to his girlfriend, Karen Beecher. They had been dating for a while now. Karen was a model and had been introduced to us by Kori. Apparently they were partners for some photo shoot. Victor had quickly taken a liking to her and soon after they began dating. I now know that the only reason their relationship ever had a chance was because Victor needed someone to take his mind away from the focus of Kori.

"Xavier, take me home."

I turned around and ran a hand through my brown, shaggy, layered hair that stopped at the nape of my neck. "What about Garfield? Can't _he_ take you, I mean, he _is_ your boyfriend."

Rachel glared at me, "Garfield is too drunk to function and is going home with Victor, " a sweet smile then spread across her face and she looked up at me with adoring violet eyes, batting her thick, mascara-caked eyelashes. "besides," she started off, her voice laced with sugary sweetness, "I mean, you _are_ my big brother."

I let out a moan and rolled my eyes, "ah, fuck it. Let me just get Kitten and we can take off--"

"No!" she involuntarily snapped, "I really don't...erm...she said she was going...to spend the night at her friend's house!"

I raised an eyebrow at her quick coverup but shrugged it off. I knew what Kitten was doing. "So, by a sleep over at her 'friend's house' do you mean Roy Harper's apartment?"

Rachel smirked, "so the scandalous behavior of your so called 'girlfriend' doesn't surprise you?"

"Eh, she's done it before."

Rachel's eyes twinkled in the dim light and I could just imagine all of the naughty things she was going to be spreading in only a few hours. "My, my, what a high reputation your little girlfriend has; I'm sure her Daddy would _love_ to hear about what a little hoochie she is. Hell, if he isn't too disappointed, he might even take her for a ride himself!"

I smiled and shook my head, "dirty tramp."

Rachel giggled as we dismissed ourselves and climbed into the comfortable atmosphere of my black Bently.

"So, Kori said you seemed a little out of it today."

I stole a glance at her and made a sharp turn, "and I care because?"

She let out an annoyed laugh and her petite frame stiffened, "are you kidding?"

I paused and pretended to ponder her question, "um, **no**."

"Come on, you _know_ you're crazy about her."

"No," I dismissed, "not crazy; I'm perfectly sane. I just _really_ want to fuck her brains out."

She scoffed, "gee, it makes me _soo_ comfortable knowing that all you think about is getting some pooty."

I knew I had lied to Rachel, but the last thing I need is for Rachel to go off and tell Kori that I love her.

I growled and clenched the wheel tightly. The street light up ahead turned yellow and I slammed down on the gas even further, accelerating to a faster speed that most people couldn't even control.

But I'm not most people.

"Xavier, stop," Rachel commanded as the light turned red, but I kept my foot on the gas pedal.

Closer, closer, closer, and, "Woo!" I cheered as I ran a red light. Various tire screeching sounds were heard and several cars honked at me, but I didn't care. I loved running red lights. I loved the thrill it gave me.

I slowed the car to a stop and turned to look at Rachel. Her body was pushed tightly against the seat and she was shooting daggers at me with her intense stare.

"Don't ever do that again, you asshole."

I snickered, "whatever, I bet you enjoyed it."

At first it looked like she was going to kill me, but then a wicked smile spread across her features, "yeah, I enjoyed it, but not as much as I enjoyed fucking Kori."

I froze and just examined her for a few minutes. The neon signs made her milky, white skin glow and her violet-tinted black hair that stopped at her shoulders framed her face perfectly, but there was absolutely no trace of her having lied. Usually when she lies, a certain look comes onto her face, but at the moment, her face was emotionless.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and began to examine her manicured fingernails. "Exactly as it sounded. We were bored."

I blinked. "Bored? Huh, _that_ doesn't sound very boring to me."

She exhaled loudly, "that's because you have a dick." She licked her lips and closed her eyes in remembrance, "mmm, she tasted so good! It's too bad you haven't yet gotten to sample what I have."

She peaked an eye open and let out a feminine laugh to see me staring back at her, dumbfounded. "I'm not bi, okay?"

"Does Garfield know?"

She chuckled, "of course he knows!"

"And?" I anxiously asked.

"He's cool with it, after all, we both know that I need a real cock to keep me satisfied; I can't live off a vibrator forever. He even asked if he could join in!"

My jaw dropped and I felt my blood boil, "that son-of-a--!"

"X! Relax, I was just kidding! I've never slept with her."

I expelled a breath I didn't know I was holding, "you bitch, don't ever play like that again."

She giggled, "I was just trying to get a rise out of you. My God, you're becoming completely pussywhipped and you don't even _like_ Kitten!"

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Rachel fell asleep and I had to slip the doorman a hundred to take her up to her apartment, but I swear I saw him look down her shirt.

I drove a few more blocks to my penthouse and threw my keys at the valet guy.

The elevator bell rang as it reached the 69th floor and I casually stepped out, unlocking my door and stepping into an unnecessarily large apartment which was so ornately furnished that it seemed like something out of a magazine.

I sighed recalling the night's stressful events and threw down my jacket, beginning to unbutton my shirt. I made my way to the bedroom and as I stepped in, I noticed an outlined figure on the bed.

I froze.

"Hello, handsome. I've been waiting for you," a sultry voice purred.

The girl sat up from the bed and turned on my night stand light, allowing it to illuminate the room with a dim golden glow.

The girl had on a black busier and thong set with her black nylons attached with garters. On her feet were four-inch black stiletto pumps and her lips were painted the color of blood.

I looked her up and down, taking in her supple form and seducing features. She ran her tongue along her top lip and I felt my lower region throb.

"Your sister called from the club and said you would need some company tonight. A certain girl leave you unfulfilled?"

I struggled for an answer; having this delicious girl in front of me wasn't allowing my brain to function properly. "Maybe," I said, my voice coming out raspy.

Her brown eyes wandered over me and I struggled to keep myself composed. "Well then, let's get started," she said as she began making her way over to me.

Despite knowing this was completely wrong, I could help feel anticipation. Hell, I didn't need Kori, not when I had a sultry brunette in only a black thong standing in front of me--but not even the girl's bountiful body could keep me from envisioning Kori in her place.

She unclasped her busier and allowed my lust-filled eyes to take in her naked chest. She then brought out a small box and set it on the nearby table. "I hear you like sweet things, so I brought some melted chocolate; and I hear you like naughty things, so I brought a ladle so you can pour it over me."

That was all I needed to hear.

"Come 'ere," I demanded huskily.

She giggled with excitement.

-----------------

Another chapter finished! And trust me, the next one is going to be extremely surprising. (evil smile) Hehehe...

Oh, and I want more reviews! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Review review!

-Audigirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, despite the fact that I'm extremely busy, I'm starting to feel kind of guilty for not updating, so here it goes…**

**(NOTE: be prepared for **_**drama!**_

**-The usual disclaimer applies-**

**--------------------------------------------**

"_**You know I love you, right?"**_

_**She smiled, leaning into him and taking in his scent, "as I love you?"**_

_**She looked up at him, her emerald eyes piercing his heart. He had never felt this way before. She was making him feel all of these different emotions and sensations.**_

_**He brushed a stand of her fiery red hair out of her face and leaned in close, "**_**more**_** than you love me."**_

_**She beamed at him, his ice blue eyes clashing with her pure green ones. "Forever?"**_

"…_**and ever."**_

--

--

--

That's what he had said to her the day of her graduation, and now it was years later and she wondered if it was still true. She took another sip of her martini and turned to look at him. He was off on the opposite side of the club, chatting it up with some skankily dressed girls.

"Fuck you, Grayson," she said as she stood up and laid a hundred on the counter in front of the bar tender.

"So, that's all for you?" he asked, giving her a grin that could melt most hearts.

She looked up, drinking in his sexy hazel eyes and killer abs which were clearly visible through the tight vest he was wearing, "I think so. If I were to have another one, I don't know how I'd get home tonight."

His eyes twinkled in the dim light and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "well, I could always take you home with me."

She sat herself back down on the bar stool and crossed her legs, allowing her already short dress to ride up higher and higher. She gracefully watched as he prepared a nameless drink and set it on the counter in front of her.

"It's on the house," he said, leaning over and getting an eyeful of her exposed, luscious legs.

"Won't the owner get a little angry?" she purred.

Once again he flashed her a devilish grin, a few strands of his golden brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked up, "_I_ am the owner."

"Oh?"

"My great grandfather started this chain of night clubs, and here I am, heir to all twenty-five of them."

"Hmm," she moaned, debating in her head whether to act like a bitch or a slut, "so then you wont mind it if I do this?" she asked, picking up the freshly-prepared drink and dropping it on the floor, causing the alcohol to spill and the expensive, antique crystal glass—which she knew must have cost a small fortune—to shatter into a million pieces on the floor and gain the stares of several people in the club.

Looks like she chose to be a bitch.

He only smiled and brought out three more glasses, taking one and throwing it on the floor himself.

Her eyes glazed over as she shoved all of the glasses off the counter and then proceeded to sit on it. She swung her legs around pulled him close to her, him standing in between her legs.

"Tell me," she said, beginning to unbutton his vest, "do naughty little rich boys like to play rough?"

He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up so he was carrying her, "oh, rougher than you think."

She giggled as he began to take her into one of the back rooms when someone stopped them. "You know you can't do this."

She turned her head around and glared, "fuck you, Victor, you can't tell me what to do. If you're so concerned about someone getting hurt then be concerned for me and go tell Richard to stop hitting on those cheap whores."

Victor just sighed and shook his head, turning around and making a bee-line for Richard.

"Fuck," she said, "I have to go."

"Right. What did you say your name was again?"

She smirked, "I didn't."

"I'm Christo. Christo Markov."

She nodded her head, once again debating whether to be naughty or nice, "see you around, Christo."

She turned on her heel but was stopped as he grabbed her arm, "I still didn't get a name."

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "Korina. Korina Anders."

He smiled and gave her a sincere peck on the lips, "it was nice meeting you, Kori."

"Likewise."

And with that she turned and swiftly walked out the back door—the last thing she needed was to see Richard tonight, she was already fucking pissed with him as it was. She knew as soon as Victor talked to him that he would be looking for her, and that was exactly the thing she was trying to avoid.

--

--

--

Gotham was a bustling city, very densely populated. It was most famous for its gargantuan skyscrapers, endless nightlife and of course, Olive Street. But aside from all of the glamour, there is filth, crime and secret under-ground society that specializes in hardcore drugs, powerful alcohol, and outlawed midnight passions. Almost ever way you turned there was a dark alley and filthy gangster idly minding his own business. Or, if things went as planned, _other_ people's business.

Her bare feet stepped lightly on the wet asphalt ground. Delicate little drizzles had begun to fall and she smelled it. That scent…the one that you can only smell when rain touches the ground. She loved it. She loved it so much. More than her million-dollar designer perfume, more than her closets hardily stocked with Chanel dresses, more than him…

No.

…_almost_ more than him.

But not quite. She loved him too much. Way too much. Although she didn't know why. She had stayed up some nights pondering that question to herself, yet she could never come up with a straight answer…. She loved him for him; for who he was and the way her stomach always got butterflies whenever his eyes pierced hers. She could see into his soul, and she knew he loved her too. She loved him with every fragment of her being, but at the same time, she hated him. She hated him for the way he was and the way he treated her at times. She hated the way some days she could look into his eyes and just_know._ She knew. Every time he pulled that shit, she knew. And she hated having that power. She wished she could just turn around and never look back. But in the end, she missed getting lost in his eyes. And no matter how hard she tried to say that she had the power to leave him, she didn't. She loved him too much. She could never leave him. He had that certain power over her, knowing that she needed him, because in truth, he was a part of her, and without him, she wouldn't be whole. She would never leave him, even if she wanted to. And he knew it.

A flash of lightning made heart jump and the hair on the back of her neck to rise. She was so stupid! What was she thinking leaving the club by herself?! And late at night too, taking the back alley ways so that Richard couldn't find her. But he probably wasn't even looking for her anyway. He was probably off in a suite, fucking some chick's brains out. And oh, how that thought bothered her.

Her skin all of a sudden was covered in goose bumps and cold sweat, and it wasn't the thunder this time.

"Hey pretty lady. Where're you off to so late at night? …dressed like that? …_alone_?"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she could feel him smiling to her back. He was just to the left of her, and she knew what her fate would be if she didn't run. Her mind raced as he approached, and in a second, she darted off, sprinting to first place that came to mind. She could hear his footsteps as he sprinted after her, and prayed that she still knew the way.

--

--

--

I stared at the ceiling. Thinking. About what, I had no idea. But I was thinking. The brunette moaned and adjusted her sleeping position, curling up next to me. I looked down at her and her face annoyed me. She was pretty, but for some reason, looking at her made me want to scoff and turn away. By tomorrow morning, she'll be just another figment of my imagination and she'll go around bragging to all her friends about how she was a whore for the infamous Xavier Red. She'll get her name in the paper, a couple VIP entrances to some fancy clubs, and a few more lays by some rich men, but that's about it. Yet its still funny to think how that seems to make their lives. Kori would never do something like that…

And then I was back to thinking, but this time, about her. And I didn't know why! Hell, I had just fucked a very attracted woman, and I was still thinking about Kori. It was seriously beginning to exasperate me.

I cautiously slipped out from under her grasp, making sure not to wake her, pulled on the nearest pair of boxers, and made my way over to my study.

It was my favorite room. Dark, quiet, serene. Perfect. I sighed and poured myself a glass of brandy. Maybe I was only thinking about her because I'd just seen her…

A startling knock interrupted my train of thought and caused the crystal glass to slip from my grip. I whipped around, only to see a sight I would've never expected in a million years.

There stood Korina Anders. Standing on my fire escape, frantically knocking on my window. Drenched in rain. …wearing that snug little black dress…

I rushed over and opened the window, allowing her room to climb in. I turned to her with question in my eyes, but all it took was for me to look down at the back alleyway and see a figure begin to walk away.

At a delicate sneeze I turned my attention back to Kori was standing in the middle of the room, looking like she was about to die of hypothermia and fright, and yet still managing to look utterly amazing.

Damn, how does she do that.

"X…I'm so sorry," she started, fumbling around for her words, "…I…I didn't know where else to go…"

Her emerald eyes looked up at me, and she looked so lost and confused that it made me just want to hold her in my arms and never let go.

"Here," I said, "lets get you changed before you get pneumonia or something..."

She giggled and rolled her eyes a bit, "oh Xavier, always looking out for my safety." She smiled, a weak smile, but still a smile. "I knew I could count on you."

"Kori, anytime. You know you can count on me for _anything._" I watched her smile grow and then fade away, and I realized that I had been staring at her. "Oh! Umm, hold on, I'll go get you a shirt…"

I rushed to my bedroom and it smacked me right in the face. The brunette was still here! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I ran to my closet and grabbed an old sweatshirt. If Kori saw her, it would prompt her to leave, and I definitely didn't want that. I quietly walked out and gently closed my bedroom door and headed back to the study.

"Here," I said as I handed her the sweatshirt and took a seat on the leather sofa.

She gave a smile of appreciation, and began undressing.

She peeled the soaked dress off her body and stood there.

I could see everything. Her breasts were perfect, her skin was glowing, and the intricate lace on her thong…

Everything. It was perfect. She was perfect. And before I knew it, I found myself up next to her, pressing her naked chest to mine and kissing her like I had always wanted to do. And the strangest part of it all was, that she kissed back.

For a second the thought of all this being an illusion crossed my mind, but I pushed it out just as quickly as it had appeared. If this was a dream…I was liking it.

I was hard. And I knew she could tell by the way she pushed herself up against me more and tucked her fingers into the rim of my boxers.

I had no idea what she was doing here. I had no idea what I was doing! But it felt right, and I couldn't care less. I kissed her again, and watched as lust grew in her eyes. I loved her. I had always loved her, and I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. I didn't care if Richard was her boyfriend. I didn't care if my sister was her best friend. I didn't. They weren't there. It was just she and I. And nothing was going to stop us.

I love her.

And I was just beginning to wonder…

My fingers trailed down her body, stopping at the opening between her legs.

…exactly how wet was she…

and I didn't wait to find out.

------------------------------------------------

**Omg, I'm sooooo sorry guys for not updating in like, a lifetime! **

**I'm trying.**

**Review Review!! I'd like to know what you think **


End file.
